M14 EBR
The M14 EBR is a sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M14 EBR is one of four semi automatic sniper rifles in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is first seen in S.S.D.D., as one of the weapons available to the player to run The Pit. After that, it is seen used at many points throughout the campaign, including Wolverines!, The Gulag, Contingency and The Enemy Of My Enemy. Special Ops An unscoped M14 EBR can be used by the player in the Special Ops mission, Breach & Clear. This is the only time in the game where this weapon can be used without a scope. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M14 EBR is known as the M21 EBR, Infinity Ward confirmed on their website that this name change was so that the EBR would be easier to interpret as a permanent sniper rifle. It is unlocked at level 56. Due to its low recoil and large magazine, most players will instinctively fire two quick shots even if one will do. This causes M21 EBR users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it the preferred sniper for two-shot kills and in hardcore mode. When used without a Silencer and with Stopping Power, it is capable of one shot kills to the head, neck and chest. Due to its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is popular amongst users with rapid-fire controllers. Because of its low recoil, high rate of fire, and large magazine, the M21 EBR is the preferred sniper rifle for Hardcore modes. Considering the maximum health in Hardcore is reduced to only 30, and using the M21 EBR with a suppressor will still retain one shot kills, unless shooting through thick surfaces or against a Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller user. If an ACOG is attached, it can be used as a very powerful battle rifle. With the ACOG attached, it is similar to the FAL, except the M21 EBR can kill in 1-2 shots and fires faster than the FAL (although with a Holographic Sight and Stopping Power the FAL is always a 2 hit kill from any range and 1 shot to the head close range). However, the M21 EBR will have idle sway while the FAL won't, which some players may find irritating. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags with an M14 EBR.]] Gallery File:Ebr.jpg|M14 EBR with a Silencer File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6.jpg|M14 EBR without a scope (seen only in Breach & Clear) File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6_Iron.jpg|Iron sights M14ebrr.JPG|Reloading the M14 EBR Trivia *Soap is often seen with the M14 EBR, such as in "Cliffhanger" and "The Enemy Of My Enemy". *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the M14 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The M14 EBR makes the same third-person sound as the M14 and the M21 from Call of Duty 4, while it makes a different first person sound. *Players can still see the M14 EBR's iron sights even with the scope attached. *The M14 EBR's iron sights have the same zoom as the ACOG scope. This can be easily seen if compared with the AK-47 with ACOG in Breach & Clear. *The M14 EBR's Heartbeat Sensor will not be camouflaged if camouflage is applied. It is the only weapon in the game where this is the case. The same goes for the Thermal and ACOG Scope. *The M14 EBR and the PTRS-41 are the only semi-automatic sniper rifles to have usable iron sights. *Fall Camo appears purple on the inside of the M14 EBR's scope, this also occurs on the SCAR-H and the FAMAS. *The unscoped M14 EBR is one of few non-sniper weapons which have idle sway. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Multiplayer